


I’ll grab my bat

by strawberrykiwicaprisun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 1980’s College Au, Fluff, Halloween AU, M/M, Multi, Smut, TOPFL Halloween Challenge, TOPFL Halloween Challenge 2019, josh just wants to hook up with the hot frat boy, trans josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrykiwicaprisun/pseuds/strawberrykiwicaprisun
Summary: Joshler Halloween prompts:A costume party, a Halloween festival, and a graveyard. All prompts made into a linear story just in time for Halloween!Josh is just trying to avoid getting beat up by the town bully, Tyler is the frat boy that plays in a band for the Halloween party. They’re both just trying to hook up without getting interrupted for once.Loosely inspired by the My Blood music video.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last minute decided to do another fic for the TOPFL Halloween challenge, since the first one I did was scary, I wanted to do a fun Halloween themed one too.

He won’t admit it, but the costume makes him feel pretty.

Josh and Brendon make their way into the fraternity house vibrating with music, they pass by a ghoul on the front step smoking a cigarette and Jessica Rabbit throwing up in the bushes nearby.

They’ve got matching costumes on, Brendon going as a devil with little horns, a pitchfork and a matching tail. Josh as an angel with a pitiful white t-shirt, wings and a homemade halo made out of tin foil. 

“You think anybody is even gonna know you’re in a costume?” Josh knocks his elbow with Brendons and snickers.

“I think it’s comical that you’re dressed up as an angel, you delinquent.” Brendon scoffs. 

They step inside to the Halloween party already in full swing, Brendon immediately abandons him for a chick dressed as Dorthy and Josh wanders into the kitchen to grab a drink before heading to the crowded living room to watch the band play.

The frat house is decorated to the nines with cobwebs and orange lights, smoke filters throughout the rooms from peoples cigarettes creating an eerie fog. There’s a raised platform that the band is performing on, music loud in Josh’s ears. His eyes are drawn to the singer of the band dressed as a skeleton, brown eyes adorned with eyeliner and giving Josh looks that are definitely against his holy costume.

Josh downs his drink and lets a girl dressed like Sandra D. pull him into a dance. He politely holds her hand but his gaze is held fast by the singer. 

When the song is over Josh excuses himself to get another drink and pries himself out of her grip. He has to get out of the room before he gets turned on from just the sinful looks of the performer.

He stops when he hears his last name being called.

“Dun!” An angry voice comes from the door and Josh pales when he sees the local college bully pushing his way into the house with fire in his eyes and four of his buddy’s behind him.

“Shit.” Josh grumbles and tries to lose them in the crowd. He manages to push into the bathroom and lock it behind himself before resting against it and heaving a sigh.

“What can I do for you, pretty boy?”

Josh’s eyes fly open to see the lead singer bent over the sink, attempting to drink water straight from the tap.

“Sorry!” Josh squeaks in a voice that’s too high pitched. “I didn’t realize you were in here, I’m not here for that- the door was unlocked, I’m just trying to escape Brian Mays, he’s here with like five of his guys.” Josh huffs and hopes the guy doesn’t kick him out.

“Brian Mays? Didn’t I see you kick his ass like a week ago in the middle of the quad? You’re Josh right?” The man stands up and smiles a little, crossing his arms.

“You know who I am?” Josh stutters.

“Everyone knows who you are, you beat up the town bully.” He chuckles. “Tyler.” The man holds out his hand for Josh to take.

Josh shoves down the butterflies that erupt in his stomach when they shake hands.

“Y-yeah. That was me. Um great set by the way.” Josh keeps his back to the door when Tyler steps closer into his space.

“Seems like you were more focused on the singer instead of the songs.” Tyler teases and tugs gently on one of Josh’s fallen curls.

Josh blushes furiously. “Well, can you blame me?” 

Tyler steps out of Josh’s space and gives him an appreciative once over. “What made the angel finally fall from heaven and beat up the devil?”

Josh doesn’t really feel like telling Tyler his life story, he wants to get on his knees and have Tyler come down his throat. He explains vaguely, hoping Tyler will drop it. “He was calling me names I got tired of it. But I can’t take five of them and I really just wanted to enjoy this party with my friends, not get reduced to a pulp.” He shuffles nervously under Tyler’s confident staring.

“Gimme your costume.” Tyler states and starts tugging off his skeleton hoodie.

“What! No! I didn’t come in here for-“ 

“Switch costumes with me. You can zip up the hoodie and nobody will know it’s you, so you can still enjoy the party.” Tyler holds the hoodie out for him to take and Josh can’t help but stare unabashedly at Tyler’s tan torso with intricate black tattoos that compliment him so well.

Josh is so entranced by the boy he doesn’t even think before taking off his wings and his (literal and metaphorical) halo and pulling his own shirt over his head to hand to Tyler. They both stand frozen for a moment as Tyler’s eyes dart to his chest for barely a second before he’s breaking contact and putting on Josh’s t-shirt.

Josh frantically pulls the hoodie on but it’s no use. They both know that Tyler has clearly seen Josh’s chest wrapped up tightly but Tyler doesn’t say a word about it, just tucks the halo on his head and turns to look at himself in the mirror.

“I think it kind of suits me don’t you think?” Tyler turns to show off the white wings in the mirror and then looks for Josh’s reaction.

He is still paralyzed in place, this practical stranger knows his biggest secret and Josh is going to get murdered when this guy tells the rest of the school.

“Just missing one thing. Gimme your lipgloss.” Tyler turns to him fully.

“I- I don’t have it with me.” Josh treads lightly.

“Sure you do.” Tyler points to Josh’s lips painted with the clear lipgloss.

Josh flushes again.

“Be a good angel and share?” Tyler leans up to nudge his nose against Josh’s.

Fuck it. If he’s going to get outed he’s at least gonna make out with probably the hottest guy he’s ever seen first. Josh connects their lips and Tyler’s hands slide around to his lower back, warm and splayed and easy enough that Josh could break away when he wanted to.

The kiss is mostly chaste, they are supposed to be transferring lipgloss and not eating it, but it still has Josh’s knees going weak when Tyler moves his lips gently against Josh’s, encouraging and firm.

Tyler pulls away and smacks his lips together.

“Thanks sweetheart. Enjoy the party.” He moves to open the door but Josh’s hand smacks out to shut it again.

“You can’t tell anybody I’m.... gay.” He hopes Tyler sees the panic in his eyes that explains that he isn’t kidding.

“Wouldn’t dream of it. You don’t tell anybody I was in here giving away free blowjobs before you came in either hm?” Tyler gives him a warm smile and pecks him on the lips once before exiting the bathroom to reenter the party.

Josh zips up the hoodie to hide his face and exits behind him, already losing him in the crowd.

So that’s why Tyler was rinsing out his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Josh doesn’t see Tyler for the rest of the night and kind of wishes he had gotten his number or even his dorm information so he could’ve at least returned the hoodie (and maybe tip him a little extra for the favor). 

He gets the chance a week before Halloween and three days after the party, when he and his friends go to the Halloween festival at their college. Brendon chews loudly on a candy apple, and Debby chats animatedly about the cute guy working the haunted hay ride. Josh is lost in thought.

The whole school knows Brian and his buddy’s are constantly on the look out for him to teach him a lesson and he’s managed to keep a low profile but like hell he’s missing the festival because some low life wants him dead.

Still, he tugs up his hood as he and his friends enter the corn maze to hide his face. It’s always best to do the maze after dark, scarier that way. Brendon and Debby cling to his side and he rolls his eyes at his chicken friends as they make their way through.

Several wrong turns and jump scares later, they’re completely and thoroughly lost.

Freddy Kruger jumps out of the corn and Brendon and Debby take off screaming while Josh calls hopelessly after them. He stops when Freddy starts laughing and pulling off his mask.

“Tyler!” Josh exclaims in laughter. “What are you doing?!” He scream whispers.

“I volunteered to be an actor, you get service hours!” Tyler shrugs and Josh can’t help as the butterflies return to his stomach at the sight of Tyler’s dimples on full display.

“Plus I had to warn you.” Tyler looks more serious. “Brian Mays heard you were here and he’s waiting at the exit of the maze with a bunch of his goons. I know another way out, you should follow me.” 

“How do I know you aren’t leading me to my death, Freddy?” Josh teases.

“You wanna go kiss Brian’s fists be my guest but I don’t think his knuckles can kiss you as good as I can.” Tyler flirts and holds out his hand for Josh to take.

Josh slips his hand into Tyler’s and lets him lead the way, cutting through the corn and willing his heart rate to slow down when Tyler arranges their fingers so they’re interlaced.

Tyler leads them out of the maze and directly into the parking lot, to presumably Tyler’s car. They both look around to check that they’re alone before breathing out a sigh of relief.

He lets Tyler haul him up to sit on the hood and Tyler wedges his hips between Josh’s knees to kiss him sweetly. Josh wraps his legs around Tyler’s waist and Tyler leans them down so Josh can lay on the hood with Tyler crowding over him, he flips Josh’s ballcap from the front to the back so he can kiss him without getting stabbed in the eye.

“I won’t let you fuck me on the hood of a car, no matter how nice it is.” Josh mumbles into the kiss. Tyler barks out a laugh and pulls back enough that Josh can prop himself up on his elbows.

“Is this really your car?” Josh nods to the shiny hood of the black camaro.

“Dad’s a lawyer. Gave it to me when I made it into the same frat as he did.” Tyler leans down to kiss him again but Josh avoids it.

“You’re actually in the frat you performed in?” Josh asks in disbelief.

“Yeah how’d you think I got the gig?” Tyler laughs and leans down to kiss him again.

“You just didn’t take me as the type.” Josh huffs a laugh and tugs Tyler’s hips forward with his legs around Tyler’s waist.

“Because I’m gay?” Tyler smirks.

“You’re gay, you do music, you wore freaking eyeliner? Yeah not exactly the sports frat type.”

“First of all, nobody knows I’m gay, and second, I happen to be a very good addition to the basketball team thank you very much. I know my way around balls.” Tyler jokes and the innuendo isn’t lost on Josh.

“That knowledge isn’t exactly helpful if you’re trying to get me off.” 

Tyler nudges his face into Josh’s neck and nips lightly.

“Know my way around hoops too.” He smiles into Josh’s neck.

Josh is definitely head over tit.

“You know the festival is playing a drive-in movie in the next door lot. I heard it was good.” Josh says nonchalantly.

Tyler’s tongue sneaks out of his teeth as he picks up Josh’s hint.

“Oh yeah? I love movies lets go.” 

“They won’t miss you right? You’re supposed to be working.” Josh throws the words around like he doesn’t really care if Tyler wants to come (to the drive-in and in Josh’s mouth) or not.

“I’m supposed to be scaring people in the corn for the next three hours, I don’t think they’ll miss me.” Tyler opens the passenger door for Josh.

Josh feels out of place sliding into the nice car, so different from his own beat up pickup that was his fathers before his.

Unfortunately, Josh is practically followed around by Brian and his posse wherever he goes at this point, but they didn’t expect him to come over to the drive-in with his pals to cause a racket and scare people making out in their cars. They keep a low profile, easy enough when Brian is several rows behind them and he would never expect Tyler Joseph to be on a date with a Josh Dun let alone another boy.

Tyler is really into the gruesome horror movie, telling Josh all sorts of facts about the filming, where Josh is more interested in getting in Tyler’s pants.

He’s acting sly, like it isn’t really affecting him as he watches enraptured in the movie, but Josh can feel how hard he is under his hand as he grips him through his jeans.

Josh lets his head rest on Tyler’s shoulder and winces at the film where a lady is getting chopped up into pieces by an axe wielding murderer. He slips his hand into Tyler’s pants.

Eventually it gets more exciting to try and get Tyler to react than it is to watch the film and Josh ducks down to suck him off instead.

Screams of terror fill the drive in as Josh sucks on the velvety head of Tyler’s dick and grips him gently with one hand. 

That finally gets Tyler’s attention off the stupid movie.

“So good, angel.” Tyler’s breath hitches and one hand falls into Josh’s hair to grip lightly, pushing his head down further and pulling him back up by his hair as he pleases.

Josh moans a little at the praise and drags the flat of his tongue over Tyler’s slit, gathering up the precome pearling there before going down as far as he can and moving with more intent.

Loud raucous laughter cuts through the theater and Josh sighs and takes a peak at where Brian and his pals are throwing popcorn and pretending to stab each other obnoxiously.

“Real mood killer huh?” Josh apologizes. “I’ve got to get them off my back or I’ll never get to see you come.” 

Tyler laughs good-naturedly but scowls back at Brian. 

“We should get them back while they’re at concessions.” Tyler says suddenly, reaching into his backseat and fumbling around. He pulls out two cans of spray paint and waggles his eyebrows at Josh suggestively.

“What do you say, angel? Care to be a little devilish?” Tyler smiles wickedly as Josh accepts the can and they both wait for the group to disappear off to the stand.

When the coast is clear, they jump out of Tyler’s car and crouch walk their way over to the group of motorcycles. The white spray paint does a pretty good job of making the bikes look like they’re worth two cents.

“Hey! Fuck you’re doing to our bikes Dun?!” Brian comes sprinting at them from the stand and they take off towards Tyler’s car hand in hand.

“I’m gonna fucking kill you!” Brian screams as Tyler throws the car into gear and they peel off the drive in, throwing clouds of burnt rubber in Brian’s face.

Josh laughs wholeheartedly and sticks his head out the window as they ride down the highway, cranking up the stereo to blast out the rock music. Tyler looks over at him yelling out the window with joy and can’t help but think he may be in love.


	3. Chapter 3

“Unusual place for a date, Joseph.” Josh comments as Tyler leads him through the graveyard, the only light coming from the moon overhead.

“What you never been to a graveyard party before?” Tyler bites his lip at Josh’s worried gaze. 

Josh makes sure to not step on anyone’s grave as they go and Tyler’s heart warms at his consideration.

“We are gonna be one of them someday! How would you like some kid disturbing your sleep with loud footsteps over your head at night?” Josh defends, although it’s kind of moot when they’re practically waking the whole graveyard with the loud music and conversation.

Their feet crunch over dead leaves as they get closer to the edge of the graveyard.

“Law majors have some weird hobbies.” Josh grumbles as Tyler hands him a solo cup of beer and snorts.

“Hey, at least Brian won’t be here.” Tyler points out and that puts Josh in a very good mood.

They settle down with their backs leaning against the back of a gravestone to face the center of the party where people had broken out the ouija boards. Tyler’s hands shake a little as he rolls a joint with his slender fingers, propped up on his knee.

“Nobody here is gonna care if we share, if you want some.” Tyler says breezily. Josh knows he’s meaning they won’t care if two guys start making out in front of them. It makes Josh more comfortable.

Josh plucks the joint out of Tyler’s hand to lick the edges and seal it closed and keep it balanced between his lips as he searches through his pockets for a lighter. Tyler’s eyes never leave his mouth as he does it, eyeing the way his lips move.

Tyler is the one to pull out a zippo first and tug Josh forward by the front of his shirt to stop him from moving around so much, cupping his hands around the joint as he lights it. 

He hums and takes a healthy drag before Tyler is stealing it out of his mouth and placing it between his own lips and giving Josh a mischievous look.

“Shouldn’t you be right at home here skeleton boy?” Josh raises and eyebrow and exhales after a minute.

They look around the graveyard where kids are playing spin the bottle on top of some poor souls headstone.

“You should be too right? Coming to save the souls of the dead and carry them to heaven in your strong arms, angel boy?” Tyler mocks and lets his hand fall on top of Josh’s knee, fingers warm despite the biting October air.

Josh snorts but is mostly distracted by Tyler’s dancing fingers drawing patterns in the holes in the knees of his jeans.

“I doubt between the two of us, I’m the one going to heaven.” Josh shakes his head.

Tyler takes a drag from the joint thoughtfully, rosey and plush lips also doing the most to distract Josh as smoke curls so sinfully out of them and into Tyler’s nose as he inhales.

“That lucifer guy is still an angel even though he lives in hell right?” Tyler chuckles and Josh rolls his eyes before leaning into Tyler’s space.

He indulges Josh, breathing smoke from his lungs into Josh’s as their lips barely brush. it still makes Josh shiver pathetically but he blames it on the weather.

“Tell that to my dad, I’m sure he’d love that.” Josh speaks through the smoke between them and leans back.

Tyler keeps a possessive hand on his knee and pulls him closer. They both enjoy the warmth eminating from each other’s skin and huddle minutely closer.

“Home life bad?” Tyler guesses.

“I’m getting felt up in a graveyard. What self respecting person from a nuclear family does that?” Josh jokes, it gets a laugh out of Tyler and he gets rewarded with a sneaky kiss behind his ear.

“If you really wanna know, mom died when I was young, sent dad into a spiraling an drunken depression that he’s never gotten out of, and blames me for it. He already thinks I’m the devils spawn for dressing like a guy.” Josh shrugs and yanks Tyler in close so they can shotgun another hit, noses bumping softly and Tyler curling his fingers into Josh tighter. He licks the smoke out of Josh’s mouth and it makes Josh’s limbs feel like jello.

“What about you?” Josh sighs into their closeness.

“Moms cool. I think she knows I’m gay, never would breathe a word about it but she’s like accepting.... from a distance. Dad is never around, buys my love with expensive things, not even sure he knows how old I am, has a different affair every month with ladies from church.” Tyler chuckles. 

“Ah.” Josh nods.

“No siblings?” Tyler asks, digging his fingernails into the inside of Josh’s knee, making him jump and turning him on a little.

“No, no siblings. Did have an imaginary brother named Jim when I was younger.” Josh shoves his face into Tyler’s neck to hide how flustered he is, and just wishes Tyler would slide his hand up Josh’s thigh already.

“I’m the oldest of four.”

Josh takes comfort in the scent of Tyler’s cologne mixed with the spliff and hums.

“Your poor mom.” He cracks.

Tyler laughs loudly at that, drawing Josh out of his neck so he can kiss him, but he can’t stop laughing into the kiss and it mostly ends up being teeth.

“Your parents know you do music?” Josh asks.

“They’d rather forget, considering I’m in school for law. Their idea, not mine.” Tyler hums.

“I think you’re amazing. Talented. I play drums you know.”

“Really?” Tyler smirks. “I knew those biceps weren’t just from beating up bully’s. You should show me sometime.”

Josh smiles and wiggles in his spot on the grass and sticks his hands under Tyler’s hoodie to warm them up and to hide what he’s doing as he dips his fingertips into the front of Tyler’s waistband.

“You have an exhibitionist streak? Trying to cop a feel in front of all of these people?” Tyler’s eyebrows are up to his hairline as Josh’s hand worms it’s way further down.

Josh doesn’t really want to get Tyler off in front of a whole party and just shakes his head. 

“Just warm. And I’d probably freeze your dick off with my hands if I tried.” Josh proves his point by skirting his freezing knuckles along Tyler’s dick and he jumps.

“Fuck.” Tyler says breathlessly.

Josh lifts the joint to his lips with his free hand and takes a long drag, Tyler meets him in the middle for a messy kiss that’s hidden by the cloud of smoke escaping Josh’s mouth.

“Cops!” One of the partygoers shouts suddenly and everyone starts running and splitting up.

“Fuck.” Tyler says again this time out of frustration and drags Josh to his behind the headstone as a spotlight is waved into the crowd.

They manage to make it all the way to the back entrance to the graveyard before they’re caught by the back of their jackets by a snarky cop.

“Where are you two going?” He sneers, throwing them into a line with the other kids they snagged.

“I.D. Checks! Then we are hauling everybody to the station.” One of the cops calls and stands guard behind the group, daring any of them to try and make a break for it.

“Tyler.” Josh whispers nervously. “They can’t call my dad, he’ll kill me and my license still says I’m the wrong gender.” Josh starts to panic as they go down the line. Josh is going to get outed because he wanted to hook up with a stupid frat boy.

“I’ll take care of it.” Tyler assures him, and moves to the other side of Josh so he’s standing before him in the line. By the time they get to Tyler to check his I.D. Josh has thought of 10 ways to escape and if he weren’t so high he would probably be in a full blown panic attack.

“Joseph? Why do I know that name?” The cop stops in front of Tyler and inspects his card.

“My dads the town lawyer sir. Chris Joseph?” Tyler stares the cop down.

“Ah shit, get him down here to pick you up.” The cop sighs, knowing he’s not going to get away with roughing up a lawyers kid.

“He’s with me.” Tyler points to Josh and the cop waves them off to step out of the line without checking his I.D.

“Hey he’s with me too!” One kid calls after them. “Joseph! You remember me right?” The kid tries desperately.

“Sorry man.” Tyler shrugs him off and sits in the officers car to dial his father from the phone line.

Josh is ready to jump into his arms and suck his dick right there. He can’t believe that worked. Tyler hooks his pinky finger with Josh’s while nobody is looking and gives him a relieved smile.

“He’s right around the corner. C’mon we gotta meet him at the front.” Tyler nods to the cops as he drags a stumbling Josh away from peering eyes and jealous gazes of the other kids.

The cops watch them to make sure they’re getting into his fathers car and not just driving away.

“It’s a little soon for me to be meeting your dad, I only met you like a week ago.” Josh jokes breathlessly.

Tyler laughs. “Well I just like you so much I couldn’t wait for you to meet the rents.” He tugs him up to a fancy station wagon and shoves Josh in first and climbs into the backseat next to him.

“Hey kids! You boys have fun?” Tyler’s dad is talking on the phone in one hand and greets them distractedly.

“Guessing you didn’t tell him you were calling from a police car?” Josh mumbles

“Nope.” Tyler pops the ‘p’ and settles his hand back over Josh’s knee.

Josh doesn’t say it aloud but there’s a stab of pride he gets at Tyler’s father’s address. He’s happy that he passes damn well, nobody knows his except Tyler. Well, and his best friends Brendon and Debby.

“You can stay the night with me if you want. We can finish the spliff and if you’re feeling generous...” Tyler trails off.

“In the frat house?” Josh pretends to be disgusted.

“In the frat house.” Tyler confirms with a laugh and a bite of his wind burned lips.

“Hmm well, you have saved my skin about three times now, I do suppose I owe you.” Josh pretended to think it over and Tyler’s jaw drops in mock offense.

“Suck my dick because you want to not because you owe me!” He whispers and gives Josh a playful shove.

His father is none the wiser at the conversation happening in his backseat.

“And then, tomorrow, I can drive you to get your truck that is still sitting in the graveyard parking lot.” Tyler persuades him.

“Fine.” Josh rolls his eyes and slumps down into the seat. 

His eyes grow wide when Tyler’s hand finally slides up his thigh and squeezes, Josh looking frantically up into the rear view mirror where Tyler’s father is chatting away distractedly.

Josh places his hand on top of Tyler’s to keep him from pulling away. “You’re actually going to be the death of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I ever get to the actual smut? The answer is yes it’s in the last chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy spooky smut

On Halloween night, Josh gets dragged back to Tyler’s fraternity by Brendon, claiming they have the best parties. Josh is kind of inclined to agree and who is he to say no to getting to see Tyler again?

He doesn’t tell Tyler he’s coming to the party, wants his costume to be a surprise, hoping he will like it and maybe take him straight upstairs.

Josh is dressed up as a cat, complete with ears, a collar and whiskers drawn on his cheeks with some of Debby’s eyeliner. Brendon is obnoxiously dressed up as Dracula, offering to suck every girls “blood” that he stumbles upon.

When they make it into the living room, Brian is sitting on the couch dressed as a jock with a girl in a cheerleading costume on. He gets one look at Josh and his eyes light up in murderous delight.

“You wait here sweetheart, I’ve got some business to take care of.” He tosses the girl out of his lap and goes to round up his friends to murder Josh.

Josh flees straight up to Tyler’s bedroom to hide, but the door is locked.

Josh swears and looks around for another exit.

“Here kitty, kitty, kitty.” A voice calls to his right.

Josh turns to find Tyler leaned in the doorway to one of the bedrooms, no costume on yet but a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

“You trying to hook up with my frat brother or did you forget which room was mine?” Tyler steps forward to jingle the little bell on the front of Josh’s collar.

“Shut up.” Josh grumbles and smacks Tyler’s hand away. “Wasn’t exactly focused on the room number when you were practically eating me alive when we were walking up the stairs the other night. Plus it’s dark.” Josh blushes as Tyler sticks is finger under Josh’s collar and wraps his finger around it, so it’s tight against Josh’s neck.

He tugs Josh into the room by the grip on his collar and Josh’s eyes flutter shut and he groans at the pressure on his throat.

“Bad kitty.” Tyler smirks and nips at Josh’s bottom lip.

“As much as I’m enjoying where this is going, Brian is here to kill me.” Josh sighs and heat pools in his stomach when Tyler releases his collar and he’s able to breathe.

Tyler huffs and practically stomps over to his window to peak out of the blinds to see Brian and his friends waiting outside.

“Here.” Tyler’s says decidedly, picking up a baseball bat and handing Josh one of his own. “We are gonna take care of this once and for all.” Tyler says angrily.

Josh is embarrassed at the flush that comes to his cheeks from Tyler’s rough voice and follows him down the stairs on shakey legs.

“Brian!” Tyler calls as they step outside.

“Oh brought backup did you?” Brian laughs with his friends.

“How’d you even get into this party, Dun? You’re too poor to pay the cover!” One of Brian’s friends mocks.

“Don’t you know it’s because girls get in for free?” Another one of them sneers. 

Josh sees red and swings the bat before he fully makes the decision. They cut the chatter and it descends into chaos, Tyler and Josh have the advantage with the bats even though there’s more people on Brian’s side. People gather and cheer on Josh and Tyler as they beat Brian and his friends to a bloody mess.

He’s glad all of these people have his back as he beats Brian bloody for the second time this month.

It’s really no contest. Brian and his friends kiss Josh and Tyler’s bats repeatedly, and give up before they are beaten within an inch of their lives.

“Don’t make me fuck you up a third time.” Josh spits at Brian’s feet, it’s mixed with bright red blood pouring from his nose as he gives a final kick to Brian’s ribs and his friends scramble to pull their pancaked friend off of the ground and off the property.

The party cheers and the music kicks back on, people clapping their backs as they push through the crowd to find the bathroom. Josh nods in acknowledgement but still feels sick to his stomach, letting Tyler grab is wrist and jerk him into the bathroom and shut the door.

“He doesn’t know. He was just trying to make fun of you by calling you a girl he doesn’t know anything.” Tyler assures him, turning on the sink and cradling his skinned knuckles under the running water.

Josh wipes his bloody nose with the back of his hand and winces at the metallic taste in his mouth. He lets Tyler set him up on the counter and worry over the cuts on his face.

“I know. Still made me mad though. Maybe he’ll finally leave me alone, thanks for going with me out there.” Josh shrugs and pinches his sore nose. He’s surely going to have two black eyes but it’s worth it to know he knocked Brian out cold.

Tyler’s eyes soften and, mindful of Josh’s nose, turns his head to make sure he doesn’t brush against it, kisses Josh sweetly.

“I never thought seeing you kick someone’s ass with cat ears on would turn me on so much.” Tyler says as Josh catches his reflection in the mirror, roughed up and bruised but cat ears still perched in his curls.

He bursts out laughing despite the pain in his ribs and Tyler gives him a crooked smile due to the bruise on his jaw.

Tyler wraps Josh’s legs around his waist and kisses him more hungrily, humming in the back of his throat as Josh’s fingers skirt over the zipper on the front of his jeans.

Josh’s back is pressed kind of painfully into the sink and he yelps when Tyler pushes into him and the sink turns on, dousing his butt in water. Tyler laughs and cuts off the tap for him.

“Take me upstairs and fuck me properly, not in a tiny bathroom where I get a surprise shower.” Josh huffs and grabs Tyler through his jeans roughly.

Tyler snickers but does as he’s told and takes Josh to his bedroom, crowding Josh up against the door as soon as it’s closed.

“Can I?” Tyler noses into Josh’s neck and tugs on the hem of his shirt. He’s never seen Josh shirtless, Josh was too chicken to let Tyler get him off a few days ago and just focused on Tyler instead. But now he really wants to. He steels himself and nods.

Tyler goes slow for his sake but Josh still feels too exposed even with his chest wrapped up tightly.

“This too? If it would make you more comfortable?” Tyler’s thumbs soothe under the hem of the wrap just barely.

Josh swallows and thrusts his hips into Tyler’s, drawing out a small moan and a stutter from him.

“Josh.” Tyler says more sternly, knowing he’s avoiding answering the question. “We don’t have to do anything-“ 

“No, please, it’s okay, want you to. Just don’t stare.” Josh whispers and reaches back to unhook the fabric and unwrap it from around his chest. Tyler obediently keeps his face tucked into Josh’s neck, sucking harsh marks into the pale skin and nipping at Josh’s collar, letting it slap back against his neck teasingly.

When the wrap gets tossed away, Tyler runs his hands soothingly up the side of his ribs, feeling the indents where the wrap was pressing into his ribs there.

“You can touch.” Josh says quietly. 

Tyler keeps nibbling on his neck and delicately runs his thumbs over Josh’s nipples, earning him a sigh. 

“Feels good?” He questions almost nervously, so starkly contrasted to his normally confident behavior.

“Yeah feels so good.” Josh gets the zipper of Tyler’s pants down and pushes his briefs and pants down as far as he can reach, while Tyler leans down to trail hickeys closer to Josh’s chest.

Tyler looks up at him for approval.

Josh holds out his hand in front of Tyler’s face.

“I’ve still got blood in my mouth and I don’t want to give you a bloody handjob. Spit please.” Josh bats his eyelashes and Tyler relaxes, spitting into Josh’s hand and Josh moves to wrap it around Tyler’s length.

With his free hand, Josh shoves Tyler’s face into his chest and works Tyler up to fully hard with his other. Tyler gets the picture and licks and bites over Josh’s chest as he pleases, indulging in the sounds he pulls from Josh at particularly good twirls of his tongue.

“Bed, bed, c’mon.” Tyler shuffles them to fall onto the mattress. Josh’s hand never leaves his dick, thumbing under the head and squeezing despite the award angle.

“Josh quit it you’re too good.” Tyler laughs breathlessly and removes his hand from his dick.

“How do you-“ Tyler starts, knocking the cat ears off of Josh’s head.

“Don’t want you in me. Feels weird- I- you can fuck my thighs.” Josh blushes as he says it and squirms as Tyler tightens his grip on his legs and moans.

“Yeah, yeah okay.” He sounds almost excited as he goes to grab the lube. But the time he’s circled back to the bed he has the rest of his clothes off and Josh is down to his boxers, hand moving inside of them and watching Tyler with lidded eyes.

Tyler pushes back in between his legs and fingers the waistband of Josh’s underwear.

“You’re sure?” He gnaws on his bottom lip.

“Yes, Tyler I’m sure. You’re not gonna like get grossed out or anything right?” Josh asks suddenly shy.

“Josh I’m gay, I love you for what’s in here-“ Tyler points to Josh’s head. “And what’s in here.” He pokes the skin over Josh’s heart. “Not what’s in here.” He snaps Josh’s waist band and Josh giggles at his cheesiness, helping Tyler slide his underwear off.

“You just gotta help me establish the boundaries. Out loud.” Tyler knee walks forward onto the bed and pops the lube open.

“I will. Leave me on my back, wanna see you.” Josh blushes as Tyler’s dick nudges against his thigh.

“You can touch, just nothing inside.” Josh squirms.

Tyler nods and ducks down between Josh’s thighs to bite into the soft meat and tease his jumping muscles, biting closer and closer to Josh’s opening before placing a chaste kiss right over his clit, tongue darting out briefly.

“Oh!” Josh starts at that. Nobody has ever given him head before, guys only liked to use him because he had a cunt, only paying attention to their own pleasure after they used him.

“Good?” Tyler asks right against him and Josh’s toes curl.

“Nobody’s ever-“ Josh’s voice cracks as Tyler sucks lightly on his clit.

“What? Nobody’s ever sucked you off? Oh I am definitely going to have to fix that, can lay you down and go for a few hours just showing you what it’s like, seeing what you enjoy, giving you a few orgasms to make up for douchebags never giving you one like that before.” Tyler says roughly, watching in delight as Josh’s pale thighs turn red from his stubble rubbing against them.

Josh hiccups and moans at the toe curling thought. 

“You want that?” Tyler asks possessively, sitting up to uncap the lube and opens Josh’s legs before him.

Josh nods furiously as Tyler spreads the lube between his thighs, touching for longer than what’s really necessary because he captivated. Josh hurries him along, crossing his legs tightly and letting them rest on one of Tyler’s shoulders.

“Ready?” 

“For the last twenty minutes.” Josh snarks back.

Tyler pushes between his thighs and gasps.

Josh holds his fingers in a circle in front of his thighs for the head of Tyler’s dick to push into, and thumbs over the slit that dribbles out precome.

“So soft.” Tyler groans and starts thrusting.

“That okay?” Josh knows Tyler is used to hairy legs and sex’s but Josh still prefers the soft smooth feeling.

“Amazing. It’s different. Good different.” Tyler loses himself in how good it feels, thrusting quickly.

He sees Josh isn’t getting anything out of it though and leans down to fold Josh over so he can wrap a hand around his throat.

“Here, lemme.” Tyler says eloquently. Josh wraps his hand around Tyler’s on his throat and squeezes. Tyler nudges forward more and it causes Tyler’s dick to slip up and through Josh’s thighs to slide straight against his sex.

Josh arches as Tyler lets go and he can breathe again. “Please keep doing that, feels so good.” He whimpers as the head of Tyler’s dick rubs against his clit every time Tyler pushes through his slick thighs.

“I changed my mind.” Tyler says suddenly and Josh’s stomach drops, thinking Tyler is about to pull out of his thighs and abandon him. But instead Tyler just plucks the cat ears and fits them back onto Josh’s head.

“Those should stay.” He gives a shit eating grin and grinds is cock down on Josh just to be full off it.

Josh’s returning giggle chokes off into a moan when Tyler starts thrusting more purposefully and Josh can’t believe he’s so turned on he’s actually going to come from somebody fucking his thighs while he’s dressed up like a cat.

“Play music with me. Let’s start a band.” Tyler says through his teeth and a furrowed brow in concentration with his thrusts.

“You don’t even know if I’m good.” Josh’s breath hitches.

“You’re very good, baby.” Tyler moans and thrusts sloppier.

Josh tugs Tyler closer with his legs on Tyler’s shoulder to fold Josh over further and press into him harder as he thrusts.

“What a pretty pussy.” Tyler turns his head to nip at Josh’s ankles perched on his shoulder and Josh doesn’t know if Tyler is referring to his costume or his cunt that Tyler is currently sliding through. He does know it makes heat pool in his belly and he thrusts up to meet Tyler’s hips, tightening his grip on the head of Tyler’s dick every time it pushes through his thighs.

Tyler gets a particularly good thrust against Josh and his hips stutter, Josh tightens his thighs and Tyler’s eyes fall shut.

“Where do you want it, kitten?” Tyler asks.

It takes Josh a second in his lust-addled brain to realize Tyler’a asking where he wants his come.

Josh pats his stomach and lets his legs fall from Tyler’s shoulder to around his waist instead.

Tyler barely tugs twice before he’s painting Josh’s stomach in pretty spurts, Josh humming happily at the warm feeling. Tyler swipes a finger over Josh’s belly and holds out a finger for Josh to suck on.

“Close call.” Tyler breathes heavily, watching Josh suck his finger clean, Josh’s eyes unfocused and hazy.

“You gonna come for me, baby boy?”

Josh whimpers at that and reaches for Tyler to do anything to get him off.

“You like it when I call you baby boy?” Tyler has a hint of self-satisfaction in his voice at reducing Josh to a puddle.

“Yeah, c’mon Tyler please.” Josh begs and rolls his hips down on nothing.

“How do you want me?” Tyler asks cheekily, sliding his hands over every piece of Josh he can reach.

“Anything Tyler, please I need it.” Josh feels a tear escape his eye and Tyler takes pity on him, or really he doesn’t because in the blink of an eye he’s yanking Josh’s collar taught, choking Josh, and leaning down to capture Josh’s clit in his mouth and eating him out like his life depends on it.

Josh can’t even breathe out a moan before he’s coming so hard his back pops from arching, Tyler releases his hold on Josh’s collar and the bell tinkles a little as Josh swears he immediately comes again after he can breathe.

Tyler snickers at him and continues torturing Josh with his tongue until Josh’s tears come from pain instead of pleasure, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand when he finally stops.

“Old man.” Tyler teases him, but rubs his back comfortingly.

It takes Josh a minute to come back to himself, mind blank and limbs heavy with satisfaction, coming to when Tyler is suddenly in front of him, wiping down Josh’s stomach gently and pressing a kiss above his belly button when he’s done.

“I’m never gonna leave this room if you get me off that good every time.” Josh sighs as Tyler pulls his boxers on and tugs Josh’s up for him.

“Did so well for me.” Tyler mumbles and licks into Josh’s mouth filthily.

Josh stays boneless, splayed out on Tyler’s bed while Tyler rustles around beside him.

“I think the kitty deserves a treat for being so well-behaved.” Tyler grins and holds up a bag of Halloween candy that was stashed under his bed.

“Where did that even come from?” 

“I stole it from my younger brother, Zach.” Tyler says like it should be obvious.

“Your bedside manner is impeccable.” Josh snorts but sits up to steal a Reece’s cup.

Tyler settles back down beside him with a cherry lollipop sticking out of his raw lips that are rosier than the candy.

“So you gonna be my drummer?”

“You were being serious?”

“You think I get off from talking about music?” Tyler jokes. “That wasn’t dirty talk, I was being serious.”

“Yeah? Yeah okay.” Josh licks the chocolate from his lips and meets Tyler for a sticky kiss.

“Yeah. And you should come over for Thanksgiving, we always have a big celebration.”

“Never celebrated Thanksgiving.” Josh says thoughtfully, unhooking his collar.

“And also there’s a date party in a few weeks that you should come to if you want.” Tyler shrugs and Josh takes advantage of the rare moments where Tyler isn’t composed.

“Is this your way of asking me out?” Josh pokes a bruise in Tyler’s rib.

Tyler swats his hand but Josh is too distracted at Tyler’a slick lips wrapped around the lollipop sinfully.

“No, I was asking you out when I went to bat for you outside, kitten.” Tyler nods towards the window.

“Quit it with the “kitten” or I’m gonna start to think you have a fetish.” Josh jokes.

“All right how about angel then? You seemed to like that one, and you are as pretty as an angel.” 

“Stop.” Josh shrugs him off and pulls on Tyler’s t-shirt.

“You are!”

“How about boyfriend?” Josh concedes.

“I’ll take it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! :)


End file.
